Valentine
by MinecraftiaZuras
Summary: Valentine lives in Alexandria she must survive along with Carl after the fall of the civilization. ( CarlxOC )
1. Chapter 1

I stretch getting up from sleep and head downstairs to make coffee. I finish it and pour some in a mug and sit on the porch. I looked at the other people walking down the street, Rick was walking around watching out for walkers and such.

" Hey Valentine " Carl said walking on to the porch. He was 18 I'm only 17 and I live with my dad.

" Hey, Carl right? " he nodded tucking his hands in his pocket. " Who told you my name? " I asked patting the bench for him to sit with me.

He sat down taking off his hat and putting it on the ground. " Your dad told me yesterday. He said I should meet you. " He said looking at me.

I blushed " Do you want to come in. It wont be a bother, dad is gone with Mr. Abe Ford. " I said smiling.

He smiled back and nodded " Ok sure. " He said as I got up.

I opened the door and we walked in my house and sat in the living room. " So Maggie told me that you look alot like Beth but with bigger... " he stopped. ' Boobs ' He thought, and blushed.

I narrowed my eyes " Bigger what?" I asked, causing his eye's to go wide.

He held his hands up " Legs... Bigger legs " he said.

I looked at my legs " Ok... " I said. There was a knock at the door. " I'll get it " I said, and walked to the door while he fallowed.

was at the door. His were fixed on Carl " There you are. Can you watch Judith I need to go help Glenn and Maggie. " He said.

" Ok Sure, Val would you like to meet her? " he asked. It made me blush because he used a nickname for me.

I smiled " Sure, I love baby's " I said.

Rick chuckled " Maggie was right, you look and act like Beth. " he said. He gave Carl the keys to their house no one was there since there was a bunch of stuff happening today.

We walked down the road and Carl kept stealing glances at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention. " So Carl are you and Enid together " I asked.

He chuckled " nope. We broke up she's with Ron now. " he said. We walked to his door and he unlocked it and let me in.

We walked up the stairs to Carl's room where the Judith's bed was she was 2 now. " Hello Judith this is my Friend Valentine " he said fully aware that she couldn't understand him.

They heard the door open and Maggie step in. She looked at Valentine and smiled. Val smiled back, then Judith started crying. Carl picked her up and looked around for a bottle " Val can you hold her so I can find a Bottle? " He asked, and I nodded.

As soon as he put her in my arm's she stopped crying. " Aw look she like's you " Maggie said. I smiled and looked a Judith.

" So Carl told me you think I have log legs. " I said looking at Judith.

Maggie looked at Carl " When did i-" she was cut off by Carl.

" Yeah yesterday remember " He looked at Maggie with pleasing eye's, and she smirk and raised her eyebrows.

" Well... Im going to give you some alone time... Maybe she can go with you on a run... Val I mean, not Judith " Maggie said leaving.

Carl looked at Val, she looked like she would be a great mom. " Do you want to come with me on a Supply Run? " he asked.

She looked at Judith then back at Carl " Ok, just I need to get my Bow" she said.

Carl chuckled " Your like a Female Daryl but without the redneck side" he said.

She went home and grabbed her bow and arrow bag and flung them both over her shoulder she met Carl beside the gate.

They got in the truck and Ron opened the gate. They drove down the road. " Hey Val, Do you like someone? " Carl asked out of nowhere.

She Blushed and Gulped " Yeah. " she said. She looked out her side of the truck.

" Me too " he said turning the tuck down a road.

She thought for a second " Wait, The only two girls around your age is Me and Enid. " She said blushing.

" Yeah and the only Boys in the Camp is Me, Ron, and Mikey. I doubt you like Mikey " Carl said still driving.

" So you still like Enid " She asked playing dumb.

He chuckled " Nope. I like you Val " he said. As he turned again.

" I like you too. " she said looking at him. She moved her hand and hesitated but put it on his leg. He looked down for a second but looked at the road.

They pulled up to a small store, and got out. They walked into keeping a lookout for Walkers. They split up after searching the area and went to opposite sides of the store.

Valentine looked at a shelf and found medication. " Found some Meds Carl " she said.

" Ok. Time to check the next store " he replied. She walked to the door, but Carl wasn't there. She walked towards the back looking in the rows, Carl was standing there with a box in hands, but as soon as she came into view he stuffed it in his pocket.

She looked at him and shrugged " You ready " she asked. He nodded and the walked to the door.

They went next door to the pawn shop. " Back when I was a kid, my dad brought me to one of these. I saw a bunch of guns, and Knifes. " he said.

She helped him pull off the boards on the door and the walked in checking to see if it was clear.

" See " Carl said looking at some hand guns. She looked at them " Why are these just siting here. " She asked. He shrugged " It's our lucky day " He said.

They grabbed the supplies " so what was that package you were holding " Val asked.

He looked at her and blushed. " Um. Ron asked me to get him condom's. " he said and pulled it out of his bag.

She looked at him then at his jacket " I thought you put that in your jacket pocket. " she said.

His eye's went wide " Um. I did but I put it in the bag " he said. She shrugged and walked out. Getting in the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat in Carl's room, Enid was kissing Ron in the corner while Mikey sat beside Carl and Val. " So you two are together. Carl she's my sister. If you hurt her. " he looked at the window " Shit " he said.

Houses were on fire. They ran down the stairs Carl stopped looking at Rick on the ground " Dad " he said and crouched beside him. He was dead, walker bit him.

Carl stood up with no emotion. " Head into the woods we need to leave now. Judith was with Glenn and Maggie. They are gone. " he said looking at Glenn running out of the gate and into the night.

They ran for what seemed like hours, Ron and Enid where nowhere to be seen. Mikey ran in an opposite direction to find his and Val's Father, they where going to meet at the abandoned warehouse.

The ran in and shut the door, and went to the truck and got in to wait. Val was crying while Carl was holding her. " We should have gone after Mikey, he's out their all alone." She said in tears.

Carl rubbed his hand up and down her back while she had her face and hand on his chest. " My dad told me he was bit. He didn't want people to worry so he told me to get you to safety. He knew this was going to happen. " He said.

She looked at him with sadness. He wiped her eye's and she blushed. " I love you Carl " she said.

He looked at her " I love you too " he said and kissed her she pulled his shirt off and he pulled hers off as well she unclamped her bra and pulled it off. Hiss eye's went wide. He looked at her Full D-cup breast.

She notice this and blushed. He got on his back she pulled his and her shoes off, and she pulled off her jeans, leaving her in just her Panties. He pulled down his pants and reached for his jacket pocket pulling out a box of condom's. She smirked and pulled down his boxers and opened the box. She ripped the packet open with her mouth and placed the condom on his member.

She then pulled down her Panties, and he flipped her on her back. " please " she said " Go slow " she added.

He then came to the conclusion that she was a virgin and nodded, placing his tip at her entrance and slowly thrusting in.

She screamed in pain and pleasure, causing him to stop. Her eyes were closed. She opened them and nodded " You... Can... Go... Fast.. Now " she stated blushing.

He looked down at her, she was so beautiful her Red hair went town to her waist and her pale skin was so beautiful in the moonlight which was coming from the glass roof.

He then started thrusting into her slowly, but began to pick up speed. " Oh...Carl " she said with her eyes clenched shut. She lifted her hands over his neck and he flipped them over so she was on top.

She looked down at him blushing. She started lifting herself up and slammed her self down, she kept repeating it. Her breast bounced up and down he looked at them.

She saw this and leaned forward a little so he could put them in his mouth. His tongue went around her nipple as he sucked on it with this came a moan from her.

He felt he was getting close. " Carl, I'm " she moaned. He nodded, and they both came, she fell on his chest exhausted.

After a minute or two someone knocked on the truck window she covered herself and got up. The person was Ron and beside him Enid whose eye's were wide.

She turned her back to them and pulled on her shirt, and her panties. Carl did the same when to and Enid walked away. She got out of the truck and pulled on her Jeans. Ron whistled and Enid elbowed him.

They sat in quiet till Maggie and Glenn came in with Judith. Maggie looked at Val and was relieved. " We saw Mikey he's just a few minutes behind us, but you dad. " Maggie said frowning.

Val knew what she meant and nodded. Mikey then ran in and looked at Val. He ran up and hugged her. " Dad's gone " he said, she nodded and hugged him back.

She knew Carl had been looking at her, but she didn't mind. Mikey looked at her messy hair, then at Carl. His face was filled with realization. He frowned and just sat beside Val.

Maggie hugged Val then whispered in her ear " If you ever need to ask for anything dont hesitate to ask me " she nudged her head I Carl's direction indicating she knew what they had just done. Val blushed and nodded.

There was a knock on the Cargo door and they slid it open. Daryl drove in on his Motorbike. They closed it and locked it with a chain. Daryl got off and looked at everyone.

" ok we are gonna camp here tonight. Get some rest. I will keep watch. " Daryl said looking at the moon through the glass.

Carl looked at Val " I'm going on watch with Daryl " He said. Val nodded and hugged him.

" Be careful " she said and he nodded, hugging her back. A kissed her forehead and walked over to Daryl who was waiting.

Enid watched everything. Jealousy and rage filled her, Carl had never done that with her. He just met Val today, he had no right to do that. She walked over to the car beside the truck to lay down to go to sleep. Ron got beside her and she put her arm over him.

Maggie and Glenn got into the van and Mikey got in the backseat of the truck while Val was in the front with her eye's full of worry.

The next morning her head was on Carl's lap, her eyes closed asleep. Carl was smirking while driving, Mikey sat in front passenger seat looking at his sister. Her legs on his lap. He placed his hand on her leg feeling as if he didn't he would lose her.

" Val, it 1 in the afternoon. Wake up. " Mikey said. Val opened her eyes and looked up at Carl driving. She sat up and looked out the Window in front of her.

They were driving on a long road. " Where are we " she asked and Mikey looked at her " I'm not sure " he said, causing her to frown. Mikey motioned behind them, She turned and looked at Morgan, Terra, and Eugene in the back of the truck.

" We found them this morning walking on the road. " Carl said. She had noticed Maggie eyeing her smiling. Val waved at her and Maggie waved back. She turned and looked at the front.

After an hour they stopped because Ron's car had ran out of gas. They climbed in with Maggie and Glenn. " we also ran into them " Mikey pointed at a RV ahead " They have a place with fences its one of those rich folk places with fences that open with a ID, it just A Mom, Her Daughter, And Her Husband. " Mikey said. She nodded, still suspicious.

They pulled up to a Fenced in housing area, she saw a Arm come out of the RV and a machine scanned the wallet in hand. It flashed green and the Gate opened.

Even though Mikey was not related to her Val, had been taken in by them last year. So in a way he was a brother to her. " Carl do you think we can trust them " She asked.

He stopped the car in the gate " They were at the prison with us. The daughters name is Katrina. " he said. Val's eye's went wide and she climbed over Mikey who tried to grab her but she was already out the door.

She walked over to see the RV open and out stepped a familiar face. " Kat! " She said, the blond girl looked at her and her face went from confusing to surprised " Val! " the blonde girl now known as Kat said. They hugged each other and two more people step out. " Uncle Buck " Val said hugging the man.

The woman was in tears " Oh my god I thought you where gone " the lady said.

Carl stood there amazed that this whole time he knew her family.

" aunt Caroline " she hugged her aunt. Buck walked up to Carl and shook his hand.


End file.
